El juego de la muerte
by Cool19Jazz
Summary: Uno a uno caerán y todos ellos morirán tarde o temprano lo sabrán, tal vez solo uno quedara y ese por su vida luchara, el juego de la muerte pronto comenzara… (Se necesitan OCs)
1. Chapter 1

El juego de la muerte:

**HOLA ESTE ES UN NUEVO PROYECTO QUE ME PROPUSE. SE BUSCAN OC,S AUN NO SE CUANTAS TAL VE LUEGO LES DIRE ESTO ES LO QUE DEBEN COMENTAR:**

**NOMBRE: (INCLUYENDO APELLIDO)**

**EDAD: (LA QUE USTEDES QUIEREN)**

**CARACTERISTICAS: (COLOR CABELLO, ALTURA, COLOR DE OJOS, ETC.)**

**CARÁCTER: (FORMA DE SER Y ACTUAR)**

**FAMILIA: (CON QUIEN VIVE ETC.)**

**MOTIVO DE SUICIDIO: (TODOS LOS PERSONAJES INTENTAN SUICIDARSE Y AHÍ EMPIEZA EL JUEGO)**

**CHICO: (TODOS MENOS CASTIEL)**

**Y CREO QUE ESO ES TODO!**

**NOS LEEEMOS!**

**ATTE; COOL19JAZZ**


	2. personajes

**Holaaa muchísimas gracias por los reviews, ok como necesito varias oc elegí a todas las que pude wow es el mayor número de reviews qué he llegado, quiero decirles que casi todos los personajes morirán y que modificare algunos delos personajes para que se acoplen a la historia, espero que les agrade tanto como a mí!**

Black Ross chapter 1 . 8h ago

Primero, se me hace interesante tu fanfic así que quiero participar.

Nombre: Jhoshy Michaeliss

Edad:16

Característica: Cabello rosa oscuro, lacio y las puntas onduladas, ojos ámbar, piel blanca, estatura 1.45 , tatuaje de Asesasen Creed en su brazo.

Carácter: Suele ser amable y divertida, sonríe siempre, siempre ayuda a todos, le gusta ir a la iglesia, siempre se le ve jugando en su PSP.

Familia: No tiene, ellos murieron en un accidente.

Motivo de Suicidio: Como sus padres murieron, ella cree que es su culpa, y cuando está sola siempre trata de suicidarse.

Chico: Armin, -

.yui21 chapter 1 . 8h ago

Estaba vagando y de repente BOOM Aparece tu fic salvajemente y me gustaría que me tomaras en cuenta

Nombre: Sasha Smith Jonshon

Edad: 20

Características: Es una chica de pelo negro con ojos verdes, Mide 1.73, Su cabello va suelto en las puntas tiene rojo

Carácter: Ella esta oculta bajo una máscara sonriente, Es amable, Cariñosa y tierna... Pero en realidad, es una chica fría, Sin piedad, Sombría que ama ver sangre correr, No es del tipo que le guste socializar con nueva gente, No cree en cosas que no puede ver, Siempre está leyendo libros o andando en motocicleta,

Familia: Vive con su madre y hermano, A su madre la odia, y a su hermano lo desprecia, Cuando llega a su casa se encierra en su habitación y no habla con nadie,

Motivo de suicido: Sus pocos amigos la habían engañado, Su novio la había dejado... Pero eso no fue la que la alentó a morir, Si no que su hermanito con su primera palabra le dijo "Te odio", Ella sonrió y subió a su cuarto, Agarro un corta-cartón y se cortaba los brazos

Chico: Lysandro

Ojala la tomes en cuenta -

isa96magica chapter 1 . 7h ago

Hola se me hace interesante el fic

Nombre- Isabel flores castillo

Edad- 18

Características- alta mide 1.76, su cabello es largo hasta la cintura siempre lo trae suelto con un broche o diadema el color es negro, los ojos son de color café

Carácter-siempre ha sido una chica que sonríe y ayuda a cualquier persona pero en realidad siempre ha pensado que todos la rechazan, su familia nunca demostró afecto por ella, los amigos que ella pensaba eran los mejores la dejaban siempre era la misma historia, su novio la dejo y solo jugo con ella, no es muy lista pero se defiende, nunca demuestra su enojo, y tampoco demuestra cuando esta triste que es casi todo el tiempo

Familia- vive con sus padres pero ellos nunca le prestan atención, también vive con su hermana pero es la misma historia que con sus padres

Motivo del suicidio- siempre había pensado en suicidarse ya que siempre estuvo sola nadie le prestaba atención pero nunca podía hacerlo hasta que no soporto más la soledad y fue cuando ya no lo soporto

Chico- Kentin - shionlover chapter 1 . 6h ago

Hola! quiero participar!

Nombre: Tara Everly

Edad:17

Características: Cabello plateado llegándole a la mitad de la espalda, Ojos brillantes, están entre un color amarillo y verde, mide 1.65.

Carácter: Una chica ruda y salvaje con los que no conoce, maternal y protectora con los que se ganan su confianza, puede ser la persona más agresiva con los que se atreven a lastimar a los suyos, puede llegar a los extremos inhumanos.

Familia: Vive con su hermano mayor y su papá. Su padre es un borracho sin remedio y su hermano un drogadicto, aun así ella los quiere y se preocupa por ellos, ella daría su vida por alguno de esos dos.

Chico: Nathaniel

Motivo de suicidio: La gente a su alrededor le aseguraba que su hermano y padre morirían pronto por ser unos adictos a las drogas y el alcohol, ella un día al verlos en tan mal estado se dio cuenta que en cualquier momento podría suceder eso. Cayó en una gran depresión y se metió la idea de que ella no podría vivir sin ellos, por lo que decidió morir primero para no sufrir. Se encerró en su habitación con llave y trató de suicidarse bebiendo lejía...

SALUDOS! - Fátima Andrade chapter 1 . 6h ago

Suena muy asdfghjklñ me gustaría participar

Nombre: Samantha Sasazaki

Edad:16 años

Características: Mide 1.61, es de piel un poco pálida su cabello y ojos son violetas; su cabello le llega a la cintura

Carácter: Es optimista ante algunas situaciones, es inocente y algo tímida. Actúa seria con las personas que no conoce, pero es una loce sin remedio cuando les tiene confianza a las personas

Familia: Vive con su mejor amiga, Tiare Collins, ya que sus padres viajan todo el tiempo y siempre está sola

Motivo del suicidio: Sus padres murieron en un accidente y su demás familia la trata como la niña rara y Tiare se ira a vivir a otro pais

Chico: pos yo te pongo en el fic y cuando muera Isabel a ti te toca con ken o si quieres te pongo con Alexy o con otro chico- Selegna Sorensic chapter 1 . 1h ago

Esto pinta muy bien y quiero participar, aquí te dejo mi ficha

Nombre: Bastet Yamamoto

Edad: 16 años

Características: Es delgada, pelirroja, tiene mechones negros y azules, sus ojos son azules, tiene pecas, tiene un tatuaje en el tobillo derecho con forma de anj (símbolo de la vida en egipto), siempre lleva una pulsera con su nombre grabado, mide 1.62

Forma de ser: Es una chica muy supersticiosa, es amable y servicial con las personas que quiere pero normalmente es fría y cruel, no tolera los colores chillones ni el rosa, ama dormir al aire libre y trepar árboles, cree en la magia y los poderes sobrenaturales, le gusta el anime pero prefiere los de género terror psicológico, a veces es hipócrita y mal hablada.

Familia: Vive con su hermano Nicolás de 23 años porque sus padres murieron cuando tenía 12 años

Motivo de suicidio: Simplemente pensó que su hermano tendría una vida más fácil si ella no estaba así que parece solución más fácil que encontró fue suicidarse

Chico: cómo eres tú y como Armin está ocupado te pondré con Castiel, sé que dije que no estaba disponible pero mis ideas sobre el fic cambiaron, así que solo si tú quieres te toca con Castiel,-

**Si quieren poner fichas de chicos no duden en hacerlo NOS LEEEMOSS!**


	3. prologo

**Zuri: Wii ¡al fin un fic que me hace estar orgullosa de ser la hermana de Coolinne!**

**C19j: no eres mi hermana, eres la hija de mis padres…**

**Zuri: di lo que quieras, sé que en el fondo me amas¡**

**C19J: calla y di el Disclamer…**

**Zuri: los personajes de Amour sucre le pertenecen a chinomiko y a beemoov la historia es de la propiedad de Coolinne.**

**C19J: deja de llamarme así¡ gracias a todas por sus reviews ****saku-chan estas en el fic****, te pongo con jade con dajan o eres la amante de Leigh? XD, SELEGNA; SI ES QUE NECESITO OCS QUE SEAN CHICOS XD NOS LEEEMOS….**

El juego de la muerte:

Prologo:

POV CASTIEL:

Hice todo como sabía que debía hacerse para conseguir un suicidio efectivo, un túnel blanco esta ante mis ojos, la sensación es como caer en un pozo sin fondo, recuerdo cada momento de mi vida, mi primer beso, mi primer noviazgo, la primera vez que toque en una banda, la primera vez que me emborrache, la primera vez que me drogue, y todas esas veces que me había intentado suicidar, el sentimiento me sofoca, es como si alguien tapara mi boca con su mano, necesito respirar y no me puedo mover, "_demonios Castiel! Déjate llevar, solo déjate llevar por la muerte, tu muerte, tu alivio, cuando lo hagas, ya no necesitaras preocuparte, ya no habrá soledad ni tristeza, mucho menos dolor, solo déjate llevar por mi" _oí esa voz, era una voz femenina, sin ser consiente me deje llevar, deje que la muerte me derrotara, eso era lo menos que podía hacer por el mundo, desaparecer, para siempre…

Me despierto, si, oyeron bien, me despierto, ¿acaso no me acabo de morir?, veo el rosto de una chica, es pálida y de ojos color fucsia llegando a rojo, sus cabellos son largos y negros, hasta sus caderas, llevaba una túnica negra con capucha,

– ¡bienvenido tío! – la oí, su voz es infantil, y sonríe como una idiota

– ¿Quién eres? – pregunto algo anonado.

– pronto lo sabrás, así como tus amigos. –ella me sonríe y señala hacia atrás de ella en donde puedo ver a varios de mis compañeros de instituto, veo a Bastet tirada en el suelo, inmóvil, me levanto de donde estoy tirado, y voy hacia donde se encuentra ella, veo a Debrah y a ese tal William; por el que ella me había dejado, me arrodillo junto al cuerpo de Bastet e intento hacerla reaccionar, pero no funciona, busco a alguien más con la mirada y me sorprendo al ver a todos mis compañeros allí.

Veo como una chica de cabello negro, largo como los de la otra pero, solo de color negro, los ojos de ella son grises, gélidos, como el hielo, su vestuario es un vestido negro. Aparece en una enorme pantalla que hay frente a nosotros, sentada en lo que parece ser un trono,

–Bienvenidos a todos… Estoy más que segura de que se preguntaran que hacen aquí…– oigo su voz, es impetuosa, fría, y demanda atención, es la misma voz que me dijo que me debía dejar llevar. – estoy aún más segura de que todos están conscientes de que hace unos instantes intentaron suicidarse, y quiero decirles que no ha sido casualidad que todos hayan elegido el mismo momento, hora y fecha para hacerlo, pero hoy, hoy les ofrezco un futuro mejor, si sobreviven, tendrán un deseo, absolutamente cualquier cosa, dinero, revivir a alguien, incluso a varias personas, el cariño incondicional de alguien, la paz mundial, retroceder en el tiempo, todo lo que deseen será suyo, pues claro si sobreviven, que comience….

El juego de la muerte…

**-o0o-**

**Y? Que les pareció? Espero que les haya agradado y pronto aparecerán los demás personajes!**

**Zuri: ****Muy bien, estos son los personajes que pueden morir en el cap.2 (en el 1 elijo yo)**

**LOS NOMINADOS:**

**NATHANIEL, CHARLOTTE, KIM, Leigh…**

**USTEDES PUEDEN NOMINAR PERSONAJES PARA EL CAP. 3¡**

**SOLO DEBEN INCLUIR ESTO EN SU REVIEW:**

**1 YO OPINO: **_lo que opines de la historia,_

**2 YO ASESINO: **_quien quieres que muera en el cap.2_

**3 YO NOMINO: **_a quien quieres nominar para el cap.3 _

**NOS LEEEMOS!**

**Atte: la hija de la oscuridad…**

**ZURI: ósea Cool19Jazz o C19J**


End file.
